1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels respectively connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit for sequentially providing gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and includes a data driving circuit for outputting data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register with a plurality of driving circuits (hereinafter referred to as driving stages). The plurality of driving stages respectively output gate signals corresponding to the plurality of gate lines. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of connected (e.g., operatively-connected) transistors.
When frequencies of gate signals outputted from the gate driving circuit are the same, as the size of a display panel becomes larger, the first horizontal period becomes longer. As the first horizontal period becomes longer, gate signal delay occurs and may cause deterioration of a display image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.